


5(+1) petons en una vida anodina

by Patatatxan



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game), dansemacabre
Genre: M/M, SI, advertència de contingut, mort d'un personatge inclosa, ni idea què passarà a la segona així que interpretació personal, segueix el canon del danse macabre part 1, tòpic de les x vegades
Language: Català
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27965099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patatatxan/pseuds/Patatatxan
Summary: El Cura recorda 5 més 1 petons que ha vist en la seva vida.Mireu els avisos del contingut.Escrit després de llegir la part 1 de la danse macabre.
Relationships: Libel/Cura, Nikaidou Yamato/Yaotome Gaku
Kudos: 1





	5(+1) petons en una vida anodina

El primer cop que va passar, com no podia ser d’una altra manera, va ser després d’una explosió. L’adrenalina va ser l’excusa perfecta per trencar amb la tensió que portava covant-se des de feia anys. El Cura, sentint-se alliberat de tot estrès possible, com ho feia sempre després de fer-ho petar tot al seu voltant, va aprofitar aquelles ganes de riure i viure i les va plantar contra els seus morros, recreant-s’hi: besant-lo, arramblant-se al seu cos, calent. Qui sap si per les bombes o per qualsevol altra cosa.

L’instant va acabar abans de començar i els dubtes van tornar abans del que era convenient. El gest sorprès del Libel va treure’l ràpidament de l’eufòria d’estar viu. No havia de fer-ho, allò. Ni allò, ni qualsevol cosa semblant.

Eren companys d’armes, supervivents en un món hostil: tota la confiança en l’esquena de l’altre a l’hora de sobreviure. La resta de coses que pogués existir entre allò, no calia posar-les en escena.

Potser per això, potser perquè cap dels dos va trobar el moment per parlar-ne tot i tenir massa estones buides, aquell petó va restar absent de les seves converses durant anys.

* * *

El segon cop tampoc va ser romàntic. Ja feia temps que els acompanyava el Fuga i la dinàmica entre ells ha canviat. El nou membre semblava encisat pel carisma del líder del grup. El Cura tenia reticències, el veia massa criatura, massa il·lusionat i alhora cabrejat amb el món.

Potser li recordava a quan era més jove; com si fos un ancià que ja no sap com situar-se davant les noves generacions. Potser sentia enveja: ara l’atenció del Libel estava dividida i centrada en guiar els passos del novell. Potser, en el fons, s’hi veia tal i com encara és i com ha estat des de fa temps: captivat per les seves ganes de canviar-ho tot, per la seva amabilitat amagada, pel seu valor.

Tot i això, quan va veure el Fuga enfonsant-se en un llac sense remei després d’una batalla, no va dubtar ni un segon i s’hi va llençar com si encara tingués ganes de jugar a ser un heroi. Sap que va portar-lo fins a la vora del llac, sap que va sentir alguns crits del Fuga que el van entendrir i sap que va despertar amb el seu rostre més proper del normal.

“Me n’alegro que estiguis bé” van ser les primeres paraules que li va dir. Somrient amb alleugeriment i caient gotes pel seu rostre, qui sap si aigua o suor, però que convenientment feien el paper de llàgrimes. Tenia les galtes enceses de l’esforç i en aquest moment va saber que, tot i que passés el temps, li agradaria recordar-lo així. El Fuga, mentrestant, entre espantat i alleugerit, volia dissimular qualsevol sentiment a la vista dels altres.

Veure’ls així, propers, preocupats, pensant en ell va fer que se li escapés un pensament furtiu: gairebé semblen alguna cosa semblant a una família.

* * *

El tercer i el quart van venir gairebé alhora. Ell no hi va participar aquell cop, però cada cop que hi pensa se li escapa un somriure.

Des que se’ls hi va unir l'Arme, la dinàmica ja establerta, encara ha tornat a canviar una altra vegada. No s’imaginava que veuria una faceta tan paternal en el seu amic. Tampoc imaginava, tot i que era fàcil de predir, la gelosia del Fuga.

L’entusiasme infantil de l'Arme fa que la terra hostil per on passegen sembli tota feta de meravelles i descobertes. Una granota pot ser una gran aventura; les estrelles un món a descobrir.

Pel Cura ja fa anys que les estrelles són simples llums molestes. Decoracions habituals fàcils d'ignorar. I tanmateix, veure-les amb els ulls de l'Arme, fixar-se en la seva mirada, fa que les torni a veure com si fes segles que no les veiés.

De sobte, com qui no vol dir res, l'Arme va besar la galta del Libel. El petit món en el que viuen semblà glaçar-se. El Fuga a punt de fer una erupció i el Cura intentant dissimular els interrogants.

—No us beseu a la galta per agrair-vos coses, aquí?

Ho diu, com la majoria de coses, amb aquell aire de curiositat infinita, amb certa por de tantejar terreny desconegut.

—No —diu tallant el Fuga.

—Oh... He fet alguna cosa malament?

Ulls de cadellet abandonat i aquella cosa que té el nen mimat que fa que no puguis deixar-lo trist feren que parlés sense poder-ho evitar:

—Simplement aquí no tenim aquest costum i ens ha xocat, no et preocupis. El Fuga està gelós, no li facis cas.

—Qui està gelós?

—Fuga, que també vols un petó a la galta? —diu animat l'Arme

—Clar que no, de qui et penses que estic gelós?

El Cura somriu en veure que ho ha acceptat en certa manera. Però no diu res perquè sembla que si digués alguna cosa tot serien molèsties innecessàries. En canvi, l'Arme decideix actuar i apareix el quart sense que se l’esperi, a la galta del Fuga.

—Q-què coi?

Les galtes del Fuga semblen d’un color massa intens pel món en el que viuen. I el Cura s’afanya a dir alguna cosa que pari definitivament aquelles ànsies de petons per tal de no rebre’n.

L’escena li sembla massa idíl·lica, com pròpia d’alguna ficció aliena a la seva vida. Tot i això somriu quan el Fuga encara està fent veure que té motius per enfadar-se i l'Arme li segueix la veta durant una estona.

Per un segon els ulls del Libel el troben. És el cop que han estat més a prop de tocar aquell tema que porta silenciat des de fa anys i l’única cosa que han estat capaços de fer ha estat buscar-se la mirada com si la pregunta s’hagués llançat a l’aire.

Sembla que no poden deslligar la paraula petó entre ells.

* * *

El cinquè va ser just el que esperava des de feia massa temps i alhora si s’ho fessin explicar no tindria ni idea què dir. Recorda sentir els nervis a l’estomac que no han desaparegut des que han començat a viatjar amb l'Arme. La sensació que tot es dirigeix a un final irremeiable concentrat en aquell no poder dormir i el donar voltes sobre el terra dur.

Girar i girar i veure-se’l en front, somrient. Somriure de tornada, sense saber què es vol dir amb el gest, per complicitat, per resposta, perquè l’altre ho ha fet. Els segons passen i els motius per quedar-se així, sense dir res, comencen a desaparèixer.

Tot i així persisteixen. Qui sap si és incomoditat o el seu contrari. Qui sap si té sentit fer-ho. Però perden el temps reconeixent-se els rostres, com si no estiguessin cansats de veure’s cada dia. I segueixen somrient com idiotes, desentonant amb el món que viuen.

Sense saber com, les mans es troben per sota les mantes, juguen una mica, dits que travessen altres dits i que es busquen. Riuen fluix.

Si al Cura li diguessin que estan borratxos d’alguna cosa impregnada en l’ambient ho creuria. No són ells. Porten anys sent altres persones, no han estat mai junts d’aquesta manera.

Però ho estan i segueixen fent veure que tenen temps, que no hi ha perills a fora de les mantes properes i la flama del foc que ja es va esvaint. Que el món els pertany a ells i potser també a aquell altre parell que els acompanya dormint a la vora.

Tanmateix quan la mà del Libel decideix aventurar-se al seu rostre i el Cura deixa enfonsar la galta en ella. Quan reprèn el contacte d’ulls i per un moment veu alguna cosa nova i alhora antiga, no s’estranya que tot vagi de la manera com va, almenys per uns segons.

Els llavis buscant els seus. Les mirades que es desencaixen i es fixen per segons. Els temptejos de segons i tercers petons porten per decorat per un silenci expectant.

—Suposo que jo també volia agrair-te tot el que has fet per mi.

—Si era per agraïment no calia que ho fessis als llavis. —diu amb ànims de burxar-lo una mica.

—Tenia pendent agrair-te cert petó, doncs.

La nit és freda però el Cura sent que es fon i el món ho fa amb ell.

* * *

L’últim petó, no cal dir-ho, és evident qui el protagonitza.

La sang que surt de la gola l’espanta. Fa veure que no, que tot anirà bé, que ja està acostumat a les ferides i la solitud. Però els enyora, a l'Arme i el seu optimisme ingenu, al Fuga que potser està en circumstàncies similars a les seves i que almenys li agradaria poder acompanyar, i al Libel com sembla que ho ha fet tota la vida.

Dedueix que és un final i sap que no hauria de preocupar-se, que per fi descansarà. No més estrès i plans que semblen condemnats al fracàs, no més nits fredes i combats inútils, no més somriures i exasperacions per les conductes dels altres...

S’acaba i hauria d’alegrar-se de no haver de fer res més. Ja s’ha esforçat prou, no? No cal que faci més, veritat?

Però quan la mort el rep entre els seus braços i frega amb fredor els llavis amb els seus, no pot evitar recordar tots aquells altres petons i enyorar-ne l’escalfor.

**Author's Note:**

> He escrit aquest fic a la feina, em converteix això en uni adulti desastre? Uni adulti competent?  
> Qui ho sap.  
> Més aviat desastre.  
> No escriviu fics a la feina, ni a classe.  
> Sigueu responsables, no com jo.


End file.
